


Sentimentos Diversificados-Drarry (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Lemon, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Harry começa a receber cartas anônimas e tenta saber quem as escreve. Mas só descobre quando os Slytherin perdem o jogo de Quadribol.





	Sentimentos Diversificados-Drarry (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão. 
> 
> 2) Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

Harry se sentia confuso e um pouco preocupado também. Desde o início de seu sexto ano que estava recebendo cartas anônimas. Quando tinha recebido sua primeira carta, não se importou, pensado que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas quando começou a receber cartas mais provocadoras, começou ficando preocupado. Em uma das cartas, percebeu que era um garoto de seu ano e que era Slytherin. A partir daí, começou olhando com atenção cada movimento que eles faziam. Mas nenhum deles agia estranhamente, deixando Harry cada vez mais desesperado. Mais ninguém sabia das cartas. Harry não tinha coragem para expor sua situação. Que iria dizer a Ron e Hermione: "Ron, Mione, estou sendo assediado por um Slytherin." Seria uma vergonha, preferia encarar seu problema sozinho.

Uma manhã, se levantou de um salto e realizou sua higiene matinal, se vestindo de seguida. Era um dia especial. Era o jogo entre os Slytherin e os Gryffindor. Desceu para o Salão Principal e tomou seu café da manhã, café preto e um prato de panquecas recheadas de chocolate. Comeu lentamente, ansioso para saber como o jogo correria. Mesmo que não admitisse verbalmente, o time de Slytherin tinha bons jogadores. Quando finalmente terminou, Ron que acabava seu terceiro prato de panquecas disse, tentando acalmá-lo:

– Harry, vamos ganhar. Não se preocupe. Treinamos tanto para chegar até aqui. – Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas não se sentia confiante. Se dirigiram para o balneário para se trocarem. Quando ouviram os chamamentos dos alunos, o moreno respirou fundo e pensou: "Vai correr tudo bem".

Se dirigiram para a entrada do campo e, quando entraram, os Gryffindors começaram batendo palmas e a dar apoio ao seu time. Madame Hooch os mandou se porem em círculo, à sua volta. Harry olhava com atenção para todos os Slytherin, mas nenhum deles parecia o garoto misterioso.

– Agora espero que não haja batota nesse jogo, tá bom? Se ponham nas vassouras.

Ordenou Madame Hooch, olhando para os alunos. Todos lhe obedeceram e ela apitou. Dando um pequeno balanço com os pés, a vassoura descolou e começou voando. Começou dando voltas no campo à procura do pomo de ouro. O vento batia em seus cabelos, os movimentando suavemente.

Em quarenta e cinco minutos de jogo, o placard apresentava uns míseros trinta pontos para cada lado. Ron fazia algumas defesas, mas o jogo, para a maioria, estava sendo um aborrecimento. Todos esperavam que apanhassem o pomo de ouro. Harry olhava para todos os lados, seguido por Malfoy. A pressão era imensa, precisava urgentemente de encontrar o pomo. Mas seu colega estava grudado nele como cola.

Foi então que viu o pomo. Estava perto de um Slytherin. O moreno se deitou na vassoura e desceu a toda a velocidade, sem que seu adversário pudesse reagir e apanhou o pomo. Viu a pequena bola dourada tentando escapar de sua mão, mas a apertou com força. Ergueu sua mão no ar e ouviu os gritos de alegria de seus companheiros. Desceu para o chão e foi recebido com abraços e beijos pela sua casa, enquanto Lee Jordan gritava em plenos pulmões que tinham vencido. Todos queriam tocar no responsável que fez com que ganhassem o jogo. Foi levado para a sala comunal dos Gryffindor e festejou um pouco. Jantou, mas como estava cansado, disse que precisava de descansar. Subiu para o dormitório e estava se preparando para dormir, quando sua coruja das neves, Hedwig apareceu com uma carta na pata. Harry desamarrou a correspondência, curioso, a abriu e começou a ler:

"Potter, não resisti a escrever essa carta. Você estava mesmo desesperado tentando saber quem escreve essas cartas. Se você quiser saber, venha até á cozinha e eu me mostrarei."

Não estava assinada, como sempre. Sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Finalmente iria conhecer o responsável por suas insônias. Retirou o mapa de dentro do malão, pegou no mapa do Maroto e na sua capa da invisibilidade e se escondeu. Desceu as escadas devagar, e saiu da sala, sem que seus colegas percebessem. A Dama Gorda questionou, intrigada:

– Quem está aí? – Mas Harry não respondeu. O Gryffindor pegou no mapa e o ativou, tocando de leve com a varinha no pergaminho e dizendo: Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. Imediatamente linhas de tinta começaram a delinear as seguintes palavras:

Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas,

fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,

têm a honra de apresentar

O MAPA DO MAROTO

Então se tornaram visíveis todos os detalhes dos terrenos e do castelo, além dos pontinhos minúsculos que se moviam, sendo as pessoas que se encontram dentro e fora de Hogwarts. Harry viu alguns Slytherin perto da cozinha e se dirigiu para lá, ansioso. Quando lá chegou, o corredor estava vazio. Estranhando, pegou no mapa e viu que todos tinham ido para a sala comunal. Disse: Malfeito feito!, tocando com a varinha no pergaminho, para apagar tudo o que estava ali desenhado. Guardou o mapa e tirou a capa da invisibilidade, ficando à espera.

Estava esperando há quase vinte minutos, quando alguém lhe tapou a boca. Assustado, tentou gritar e se libertar, mas quem o segurava era mais forte. O arrastou para uma sala vazia e o empurrou, fazendo Harry cair de bunda no chão. O moreno gritou, se levantando de um salto, sentindo um ligeiro desconforto em suas nádegas:

– Quem é você? – Mas foi beijado com suavidade, o fazendo perder o raciocínio. Notou que era um garoto e que cheirava muito bem. Sentiu os botões de sua camisa sendo desabotoados e o fino tecido descendo por seus braços, com suavidade. Harry ficou envergonhado, mas o garoto disse:

– Você me mata de desejo. – Harry reconheceu a voz. Era…Malfoy. Ficou em choque. Foi beijado de novo. Mas agora com paixão. Gemeu e perguntou, roucamente:

– Malfoy…o que você está fazendo? – Harry notou que Draco tinha ficado tenso com a pergunta. Houve uns momentos de silêncio, antes do loiro responder:

– Você é um idiota, Potter. – E mordeu o lóbulo da orelha sabendo que ali o moreno não resistiria. Harry gemeu em resposta e falou:

– Você...você vai se arrepender...Ah... – Soltou um pequeno gemido. Draco deslizava o dedo indicador pelo tórax de Harry, enquanto a outra mão massageava suavemente seu membro intumescido. Não sabia como ele tinha aberto suas calças sem que se apercebesse. Harry gemeu, ao sentir o dedo mexendo dentro de si no mesmo ritmo da mão em seu membro:

– Draco! – Gritou, cheio de tesão.

– Shhh… – Sussurrou Draco – Não se preocupe. Eu não o machucarei.

E Harry, mesmo não sabendo porquê, confiou em suas palavras. Entrelaçando as pernas de Harry em seus quadris, o loiro o começou entrando dentro de si, com todo o cuidado que possuía. Harry gemeu de dor e Draco foi mais devagar. Passados alguns minutos, Harry já se tinha acostumado e pediu, com a voz rouca de desejo:

– Mais! – O loiro, ao ouvir o pedido de Harry, começou realizando movimentos suaves de vai e vem. Observava atentamente o rosto do Gryffindor, tentando denotar dor, mas seu rosto estava sereno. Harry tinha os lábios entreabertos, cheios e rosados, e implorava por mais. Sua respiração estava ofegante e os quadris seguiam o ritmo de seus movimentos. Draco sentiu seu peito se inflando de prazer ao escutar os pedidos, os gemidos, os gritos dele. Aos poucos, aumentou o ritmo, até chegar a ser quase violento, fazendo os dois gemerem palavras desconexas de tanto prazer.

– Ahh... Como você consegue ser... – Gemia Draco - Ahh... ser tão apertado! Ahh...!

Harry sorriu entre gemidos, puxando Draco para um beijo cheio de desejo e urgência. Pouco depois, naquele ritmo alucinante, o orgasmo já parecia consumir ambos. A medida em que seus gritos iam aumentando e o barulho dos corpos se chocando, se tornava cada vez mais forte.

– Dra-co… – gemeu Harry e, com um grito de prazer, os dois alcançam o clímax ao mesmo tempo. Harry se derramando na mão de Draco e este em seu interior.

–Hum…Harry…- Gemeu Draco, saindo do corpo de Harry e recebendo um gemido de protesto em resposta. O loiro sussurrou, o abraçando:

– Eu te amo. – Harry sorriu, e pensou:

“Eu também te amo” – Sentiu seus olhos se fechando lentamente, adormecendo. Não sabia o que iria acontecer depois, mas só queria aproveitar esse momento.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre maravilhosos! Escrevam, por favor. Gostaria de saber vossas opiniões, por favor! Bjs :D


End file.
